


Однажды в Комодо

by REDBIRBy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Ragnarok Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Comfort, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: О Комодо всегда ходило множество слухов и басен, и редкий рассказ не начинался с «Что происходит в Комодо, остается в Комодо, но...». Самый крепкий алкоголь был в Комодо. Самые горячие пляжи были в Комодо. Самое большое веселье — в Комодо. И лучшие партнеры для секса на одну ночь, конечно же, тоже были в Комодо. Верил всему этому Рик всего лишь отчасти, помня, что не бывает дыма без огня.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 4





	Однажды в Комодо

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Мейту, за поддержку и любовь. Любителям пейринга, которые ждут и дают мотивацию творить.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Всем добра, побольше здоровья, и сказочного настроения перед Новым годом.
> 
> WE ARE ALIVE. WE CAN DO IT.
> 
> Как выглядит Сампагуита (и униформа Кафра в Комодо):  
> https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ragnarok_gamepedia_en/images/8/8b/RO_Kafra7.png/revision/latest?cb=20161103194850

О Комодо всегда ходило множество слухов и басен, и редкий рассказ не начинался с «Что происходит в Комодо, остается в Комодо, но...». Самый крепкий алкоголь был в Комодо. Самые горячие пляжи были в Комодо. Самое большое веселье — в Комодо. И лучшие партнеры для секса на одну ночь, конечно же, тоже были в Комодо. Верил всему этому Рик всего лишь отчасти, помня, что не бывает дыма без огня. И верил лишь той части, что действительно восхваляла Комодо в путеводителях, как лучший город для бурного отдыха и азартных игр. Потому что если верить коллегам и знакомым, то место было самым настоящим гнездом разврата.

Когда он только прибыл, то не обратил внимания на синий полумрак за окнами офиса Кафра. Телепорт, как обычно, высосал порядком силы, а навалившаяся с ходу жара заставила пожалеть о неснятой броне. Хотелось просто упасть и вытянуться прямо на деревянном полу, а не любоваться непривычными видами, архитектурой или еще чего там. Но подскочившая сразу сотрудница заставила взять себя в руки: отвечая на стандартные вопросы о дополнительных сервисах, Рик удивленно ее разглядывал, совершенно забыв о своих страданиях и вежливости. Для начала девушка была бледной, чертовски бледной, настолько, что могла потягаться цветом кожи с жителями вечной мерзлоты Лютии. Несмотря на это, цвет волос был у нее ярким, полные губы выделялись приятным розовым цветом, а глаза едва ли не светились голубым в неярком свете магических светильников. Но все это тускнело в сравнении с ее униформой: от привычного коричневого костюма горничной остался лишь обруч с оборками, белые перчатки, и ничтожный кусочек передника. Все остальное, оранжевый топ с галстуком и оранжевая мини-юбка с бантом на пояснице, не оставляло ни капли для полета фантазии, обнажая неимоверное количество кожи. Красиво. Сексуально. И не будь Рик однозначным геем, были бы у него сейчас проблемы.

— Привязка души к якорю закончена, — девушка отчеканила, явно недовольная подобным разглядыванием, и Рик поспешно отвел взгляд, выцепив последним ее имя на бейджике. — Что-то еще, господин Ричард?

— Только как пройти к ближайшей гостинице, Сампагуита. — Он попросил, глядя поверх ее плеча на доску с заданиями для местных приключенцев.

— Вы впервые здесь? — Лицо девушки смягчилось. — Прямо по дороге, первое же здание слева.

Чувствуя себя явно прощенным за предыдущее поведение, Рик кивнул, бормоча слова благодарности. Наверное, не он первый, да и не последний, у кого была такая реакция на нестандартную униформу. К тому же сама Сампагуита была явно не из местных — коренные жители пляжного города сразу представлялись загорелыми и смуглыми, с темными волосами и глазами. Наверное, она приехала сюда из высоких регионов Мьельнира или действительно родилась в Лютии и еще не успела обжиться.

Или работала исключительно по ночам. Потому что именно она ожидала Рика за порогом отделения. Глубокая ночь, освещенная ярким светом луны и белыми фонарями, отчего все вокруг было залито магическим голубым цветом. Но ночь не означала тишину и покой. Где-то вдалеке с громким треском взрывались разноцветные фейерверки, в заведениях громко играла музыка и доносился смех. На самой улице гуляли люди, будь то влюбленные парочки или большие толпы, и ребята в форме учащихся бардов и танцовщиц устраивали небольшие представления. И, конечно же, люди купались всего в двадцати шагах от него, плескаясь в прозрачной, словно светящейся изнутри воде. Невольно, вспомнились серо-синие воды окружающие Излюд, ультрамариновый океан в порту Альберты. Даже воды подводного храма Бьялана не могли сравниться с представшей перед Риком красотой. И запах, свежий запах соленой воды, который не могли заглушить ни ароматы уличной еды, ни парфюм больших алых цветов, украшавших деревянные здания Комодо вместе с листьями пальм. 

— А-а-а, рыцарь! — Кто-то вскрикнул совсем рядом, и Рик вздрогнул, автоматически схватившись за рукоять меча. Зря, потому что три не совсем трезвые девушки в купальниках явно не представляли для него угрозы. Со звездами в глазах, они окружили его, щебеча каждая о своем, трогая все подряд без спроса.

— Какой мягкий плащ… А он тяжелый, да? — пробормотала одна, дергая красную ткань на плечах Рика.

— А пойдёмте с нами, господин рыцарь! С вами мы будем точно в безопасности, — заявила вторая, пытаясь состроить ему глаза.

— А где ваш Пеко-пеко? Нет ничего красивее мужчины верхом на мощной ездовой птице! — Закружила вокруг третья, пока вторая не перебила ее:

— Есть конечно! Драконы! Или эти… Эти…

— Грифоны? — подсказал Рик с тяжёлым вздохом. — И ферусы только относятся к виду драконьих.

— Верно! Грифоны! — Девушка счастливо пискнула, пропустив мимо ушей вторую часть. 

— Да где ты их видела? — Ее подруга тут же надула блестящие губы. — Все сильные рыцари сидят в столице и носа оттуда не показывают. В Пронтере! А мы где?

— Вдруг господин рыцарь приехал сюда отдохнуть, — тихонько возразила третья.

— Девушки, — Рик повысил голос, привлекая их внимание, и осторожно стряхнул с себя все любопытные ручки. Выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку, надеясь, что она хоть немного похожа на искреннюю. — Я очень благодарен за предложение, но меня ждут.

— О-о-ох…

— Какая жалость…

— А она красивая?

— Очень, — он ответил, не моргнув и глазом, не уточняя, что говорил о кровати. — Поэтому… Пока?

— Пока-пока! — Вторая девушка ухватила подруг под руки и потащила их дальше. — Хорошо провести ночь!

— Пока, господин рыцарь!

— Хорошей ночи!

Подождав, пока они отойдут, Рик вздохнул громко и поправил плащ, проверил завязки брони, а заодно и своей кошелек. Мало ли. И только тогда двинулся дальше, думая о том, что ни одна из трех болтушек не выглядела загорелой.

  
  


***

  
  


Проснувшись, Рик долго смотрел в небольшое окно напротив кровати, любуясь вспышками салюта на фоне ночного неба. Сколько же он в итоге проспал? Если верить темноте за окном — не больше часа. Физически он чувствовал себя полностью отдохнувшим, во всем его титаническом теле не было ни капли усталости. Словно не было тяжелых тренировок два раза в день, не носил он полную броню больше суток, и не прыгал вчера в телепорт в надежде хоть немного отдохнуть после задания — ведь тело и разум кричали, требовали взять наконец-то отпуск. Рик даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько хорошо.

И только подозрительная ночь за окном портила все настроение. С тяжелым вздохом, Рик поднялся с кровати и по вбитой в самые кости привычке подхватил с тумбочки меч, прямо в спальных штанах идя на выход. Промежуток между этим действием и концом тренировки позади гостиницы занял не меньше часа. К тому времени, как Рик закончил кружить на песке со смертоносной сталью и зашёл в небольшую ванную комнату при его номере, легкость ото сна сменилась приятной болью в мышцах и еще большим недоумением. Небо за все это время даже не подумало светлеть. Наоборот, кажется, приняло более темный оттенок синего, близкий скорее даже к фиолетовому. Умывшись, он какое-то время разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале, ища в собственных глазах причину своих смутных сомнений. Но те были чистыми и голубыми, без следа негативного магического воздействия, и даже глубокие тени под ними наконец-то сдали свои позиции. Рик выглядел как человек, и почему-то это было ему совершенно в новинку. Стараясь не зацикливаться на этом, он похлопал себя решительно по щекам и вышел в комнату.

Короткое заклинание открыло перед лицом полупрозрачное белое окно, соединяя напрямую с магическим хранилищем. В Комодо было поистине жарко, даже в гостинице, чьи деревянные стены были исписаны ледяными рунами, и помня об этом Рик пролистал список экипировки практически до самого конца, прежде чем нашел что-то подходящее. Сандалии, легкие льняные штаны и свободная рубаха. В сотни раз меньше веса, чем он привык носить на плечах. Настолько, что одевшись, все равно чувствовал себя голым. Только меч привычно оттянул пояс, успокаивая перед предстоящим походом.

Позавтракать получилось на ходу. Милая девушка на ресепшене, такая же бледная и хрупкая как Сампагуита, направила Рика на кухню, где довольный румяный повар вручил ему половинку большого кокоса, доверху набитую кусочками разных фруктов. В качестве прибора полагалось деревянная шпажка, дополняя тропический образ блюда. Было странно, но вкусно. Ярко. Красочно. Сочно. Наверное эти слова можно было применить ко всему Комодо, даже если Рик пробыл в нем всего ничего — лишний повод обналичить свои отпускные дни, после того как разберется с проблемой.

Говоря о проблеме, здание Кафра снова встретило его светом фонарей и сладким цветочным запахом, но вот Сампагуиты на месте не оказалось. Вместо нее за стойкой стоял — и тут Рику пришлось в изумлении перепроверить — стоял парень. Бледный, с каштановыми волосами и карими же глазами, что в магическом свете отливали немного алым, с тонкими чертами лица и крепкими руками. Парень, одетый в оранжевую униформу Кафра, с передником и мягким обручем в густых коротких волосах, со скромным бейджиком, на котором было написано «Коннор».

— Я прошу прощения, — Рик позвал, привлекая внимание и тут же запнулся, не зная, что дальше. Неужели это был какой-то розыгрыш? Или сотрудница попросила друга подменить? 

— Доброе утро, господин Ричард, — отозвался парень с уверенностью, доступной только настоящим сотрудникам. Улыбнулся, одновременно мило и неловко, низвергая мозг Рика в еще большую пучину хаоса. — Чем я могу быть полезен?

— Я по поводу нереид, — справившись с собой (его определенно воспитывали лучше), Рик подошел к Коннору, с интересном замечая, что они почти одного роста. Сантиметров десять разницы, но если в столице было нормальным увидеть людей и повыше, то в Комодо Коннор оказался первым, кто был настолько высок. — Меня прислали из Пронтеры по просьбе Корпорации Кафра.

— Ох! Так это Вы тот паладин? — Коннор вежливо улыбнулся и наклонился, ища что-то сосредоточено за стойкой. — Одну секунду. Ваше задание… Нет, нет, куда же…

Лицо парня интересно сменилось с вежливой маски на недоумение, а затем и на раздражение, прежде чем он с облегчением достал нужную карточку и выложил перед Риком.

— Вот оно. Внимательно прочтите и поставьте печать, если согласны с условиями. В случае чего, я могу ответить на любые Ваши вопросы, господин Ричард.

— У меня есть один, но он не касается задания, — Рик хмыкнул и украдкой снова глянул на бейджик Коннора, до сих пор ища подвох.

— Первый раз так далеко от столицы? — В голосе Коннора послышалось странное понимание. Не дожидаясь ответа Рика он вздохнул и терпеливо прояснил ситуацию:

— Я понимаю конфуз, традиционно, менеджерами отделений могут быть только женщины.

Рик кивнул, невольно заслушавшись. Голос у Коннора был немного хриплый, но тем не менее приятный.

— Но уже несколько лет Корпорация Кафра задается вопросом равных возможностей для своих сотрудников. Поэтому в менее строгих к традициям городам эту роль могут выполнять мужчины.

— Как тут. Как ты.

— Как я, господин Ричард, — Коннор снова фальшиво улыбнулся. — И опережая Ваш вопрос, традиция появилась вовсе не как дань Валькириям. Поэтому мое присутствие тут не является святотатством.

— У меня даже в мыслях такого не было, — неловко рассмеявшись, Рик притянул карточку задания к себе поближе. Пробежался по ровным строчкам, убеждаясь, что все чисто и нет отклонений от стандартной процедуры. Не имея каких-либо вопросов, он приложил большой палец к одному из углов и позволил своей мане вытечь на специальную бумагу, оставляя уникальный рисунок, чем-то похожий на серебряный цветок. — Не вопреки, а благодаря моей вере я могу быть открытым для новых вещей.

— Прошу прощения, — Коннор очевидно смутился, покраснел даже, принимая карточку обратно. — Просто… Не все такие понимающие, как Вы.

Рик поморщился, невольно вспоминая некоторых коллег, представляя, что бедный парень перед ним мог столкнуться с кем-то из них. Да, он был служителем церкви и короны, и слово Одина в большинстве своем было для него истинным законом. Но он никогда бы не стал нападать на инакомыслящих, физически или словесно. И уж тем более подозревать измену в чей-то попытке заработать на жизнь честным путем.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе приходится сталкиваться с таким, — он сказал как можно мягче, и Коннор поднял на него изумленный взгляд. Румянец на его белых щеках выглядел почти болезненным, шел пятнами, но Рик никогда в жизни не забудет то, каким милым он был в этот момент. — Пока я тут — не стесняйся обращаться за помощью. Пожалуйста.

— Конечно… Большое… Большое спасибо, — Коннор пробормотал и спрятал карточку обратно за стойку. — Я боюсь, что мне нужно отойти сейчас?..

Видя очевидную отмазку, Рик кивнул и поспешил откланяться, не решаясь и дальше злоупотреблять компанией Коннора. Возможно после, после того как он разберется с нависшей над городом проблемой. И точно не посреди ночи.

  
  


***

  
  


В мире, где монстры являлись источником ресурсов, и охота на этих монстров считалась достойной профессий, а любые отклонения в численности этих самых монстров вызывали к себе пристальное внимание. Будь то сезонный всплеск, или наоборот спад, возможное браконьерство, и в особенности — намеренное разведение. Первые два не вызывали тревоги, но приводили к колебаниям цен на рынке материалов, и заставляли охотников-приключенцев быть внимательнее в своей работе. Охота сверх меры в первую очередь могла привести к экологической катастрофе, и уже во вторую и третью — к обвалу рынка с последующим дефицитом. Поэтому Корпорация Кафра, как главный спонсор приключенцев, была обязана следить за численностью монстров в определенных территориях и наказывать всех браконьеров по строгости закона. Но это решалось спокойно на локальном уровне. Стоило же произойти резкому всплеску численности монстров, не связанному с сезоном размножения, Кафра начинали бить тревогу, обращаясь за помощью к столичным рыцарям или паладинами. Такое колебание, особенно в сочетании с резким повышением агрессии, всегда свидетельствовало о внешнем влиянии. И если Один великодушен, виновником обязательно окажется какой-то ученый, или маг, или еще кто-то возомнивший себя богом. В противном случае это мог оказаться какой-то могущественный демон — и в таком случае несдобровать было абсолютно всем.

Собственно, так и получилось, что именно проблема перенаселения была описана в задании, которое Рик взялся выполнить за приличную плату. Но чтобы лучше понять ее, следовало вникнуть в карту Комодо. Как и следовало ожидать от пляжного города-курорта, он находился прямо на берегу океана, но стоило пройти немного и открывалась его особенность — с остальных сторон Комодо наглухо окружен неприступными горами. Из трех доступных приключенцам пещер, западной Кару, северной Руанд и восточной Мао, только через Мао пролегал путь к остальному континенту. Единственной альтернативой были магические порталы, ведь воды океана показали себя непригодными к мореплаванию. В каждой же из пещер обитали разные по силе монстры, привлекающие в Комодо различных приключенцев. Единственным исключением были нереиды, вид водящийся повсюду в Комодо, и официально признанный реальной занозой в заднице и угрозой номер один для неопытного приключенца. Всю эту информацию можно было легко найти в любом путеводителе по Комодо.

Что хранили в секрете, так это то, что нереиды уже долгое время колебались на грани попадания в алый список монстров. Размножались, эти похожие на огромных дождевых червей фиолетовые ящерицы, отвратительно плохо. Умирали тоже, несмотря на то, что с пеной изо рта бросались на все что двигалось. Но плодились в разы хуже. И тут, совершенно неожиданно, буквально за три недели — критическое превышение вида в Мао, паника, закрытие горного прохода для людей ниже определенного уровня.

Рик бы тоже паниковал, не будь уменьшение численности нереид частью его работы. Самой легкой части задания, но тем не менее… Даже надев полную броню перед входом в пещеру, он трижды успел пожалеть, что так беззаботно отправился на охоту. Этих фаллических исчадий Нильфхейма было поистине много, и каждое так и норовило отхватить от него кусок посочнее. Нереиды с самого порога навалили на Рика плотной толпой: они кусали сочленения брони, вырывали целые клочья из кольчуги, то и дело прыгали в лицо ударяясь о забрало шлема. Принимая удары на щит, Рик крошил изгибающиеся тела мечом, как автоматон. С хрустом рассекая плоть и кости, разбрызгивая вонючую зеленую кровь, выдыхая слова защитной молитвы, и надеясь, что это все скоро закончится.

Не закончилось. Рик позорно сбежал, осознав что весь запас лечебных зелий опустел, а собственной маны не хватало даже на простейшее исцеление. Спотыкаясь и хромая, идя спиной к выходу и оставляя полосу из мертвых монстров, он едва вырвался наружу, за спасительный магический барьер, кашляя и жадно глотая свежий воздух, чтобы подавиться им и снова закашляться.

  
  


***

  
  


Коннор нашел его несколько часов спустя лежащим на берегу в тонкой одежде. Ноги Рика были по колено в теплой воде, и нежная волна то и дело поднималась по его бедрам, все что выше — согревалось белоснежным песком. Раскинув руки и стараясь не тревожить натруженные мышцы, Рик смотрел в ночное небо, глядя на вспышки салюта, и пытался понять, что за демонические проказы с ним происходили. За все время, с самого момента прибытия в Комодо, Рик видел ночь, звезды, невероятную голубую луну, но так и не дождался ни рассвета, ни заката, ни самого банального полудня.

Казалось, к боли во всем теле вот-вот присоединилась бы и боль в голове, но от размышлений Рика отвлекли приближающиеся шаги и шорох одежды. А когда он все же повернул голову — Коннор решил поздороваться, присаживаясь рядом на песок.

— Добрый вечер, господин… Доброй вечер, Рик, — он поправился в последний момент и уже совершенно по-другому улыбнулся Рику. Немного криво, немного нагловато, очень искренне. — Без формальностей лучше, верно?

— Неужели у меня на лице написано, как сильно я их ненавижу? — Рик нашел в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ, окидывая Коннора быстрым взглядом. Без униформы он казался совершенно обычным, красивым парнем. В меру мускулистым, с приятным голосом и очевидным характером. Возможно слишком бледным, но определенно в его вкусе.

— В твоем личном деле, — ответ заставил Рика немного смутиться. — Как дела с нереидами? Выглядишь ты откровенно помятым.

— Тяжелее, чем ожидалось. Я читал про них, но ничего не могло подготовить меня к реальности, — почему-то жаловаться Коннору, совершенно чужому ему человеку, получалось легко. Возможно как раз из-за того, что Рик не ощущал себя обязанным держать лицо перед ним, слова лишились ровным потоком, оставляя за собой чувство облегчения и легкости. — Они такие… Один, они такие уродливые! И при этом такие зубастые и так бесят…

— Ох, как я тебя понимаю. Особенно когда они находят слабое место в броне, да?

— Да! Я не могу поверить, но да! Бешеные волки и то милосерднее.

Коннор рассмеялся, наполняя уши Рика чистым и звонким звуком.

— Я только пару раз с ними дрался, когда повышал уровень, да когда обнаружилась проблема. Но воспоминаний определенно хватит на всю жизнь.

— Я не могу поверить, что говорю это, но я даже как-то рад этому. Благодаря им нам есть о чем поговорить, — немного успокоившись, Рик глянул на Коннора, наблюдая за его реакцией. И не пожалел.

— Тебе так хотелось со мной поговорить? — Улыбка Коннора в момент стала игривой. — Потому что мне кажется, что нам и без таких мучений нашлось бы о чем потрепаться.

Осторожно заброшенная удочка к огромному радости Рика была в момент схвачена и намотана на железный кулак интереса.

— Я даже могу придумать один. Не подскажешь, когда я наконец-то увижу солнце? А то мне честно начинает казаться…

— Что оно тут никогда не всходит? — Коннор мягко закончил за Рика и тут же рассмеялся снова. — Тебе никто не говорил? Совершенно никто? Вообще?

— Не говорил чего? — Рик нахмурился, совершенно не понимая такой реакции.

— Тебе не кажется. Комодо — город вечной ночи.

Сердце Рика словно пропустило удар.

— Ты шутишь?

— Клянусь Одином, за все время что я живу тут, а это с самого моего рождения, я ни разу не видел солнца.

  
  


***

  
  


Три серебряных залпа — наступление полночи.

Три золотых залпа — приветствие нового дня.

В городе, где никогда не восходит солнце, время отмечали фейерверками. Цветом и формой огненных цветов в небе говорили похожим, час дня сейчас на дворе, или три часа ночи. Работали по этому графику и сверяли механические часы в домах. Коренные жители с самого раннего детства учили комбинации, чтобы ориентироваться в мире вечной голубой луны. Как объяснил Коннор, это все потому, что Комодо находится в своеобразном огромном гроте, и видимое светило есть ни что иное как отражение, отбитое в водяную пару под каменным потолком. Поверить в это было крайне сложно, но Рик своими глазами видел неспокойные души Нильфхейма, говорил с Валькириями-Хранительницами и многократно бросал вызов этажам Бесконечной Башни. После такого, существование города-в-гроте, населенного альвоподобными людьми, вполне заслуживало на существование

Особенно, когда перед глазами то и дело появлялся самый прекрасный из представителей этого чудесного народа. Если Рик выходил из пещеры ночью, наблюдая в небе вспышку серебра, то находил Коннора в отделении Кафра, вежливого до скрежета зубов, и одетого в непростительный наряд: все тот же обруч с оборками, поло без рукавов, галстук, и короткие-короткие шорты с чулками. Днем же Коннор обычно сам находил Рика, то с лечебным зельем, то с примером местной кулинарии, то просто с чистой питьевой водой, одаряя хитрой улыбкой и пробуя на прочность убеждения даже сильнее, чем ночью. Едва ли не впервые за свою жизнь, при виде этих карих с алым отблеском глаз, Рик чувствовал себя желанным. Впервые кто-то другой делал шаги и знаки внимания. Кто-то другой находил темы для разговора, дарил подарки и пытался узнать человека под толстой скорлупой доспехов и знаков веры. Баланс и равновесие, равноценный обмен, диалог, где каждый дополняет слово другого. Отношения, о которых Рик даже не мог раньше мечтать.

— Как ты вообще стал паладином? Я слышал, что это очень сложно?

Наверное поэтому, когда Коннор задал этот вопрос, потягивая из стакана странный светящийся коктейль, Рик нашел в себе силы улыбнуться и сказать правду:

— Деньги.

— Деньги? — Брови Коннора взлетели вверх и Рик поспешил поднять руку и пояснить, ища в захмелевшей голове правильные слова.

— После того, как отец сбежал с любовницей, мать очень сильно заболела. Мне очень нужны были деньги, на дом, на еду, на лекарства — и я пошел в приключенцы. — Воспоминания все еще кололи, но не настолько больно, как прежде. Предательство осталось в прошлом, мать выздоровела, хоть Рик и не позволил ей вернуться к активной работе, денег хватало на все и даже больше. Просто старый шрам на душе, как уродливый узел на некогда сломанной ветке. Отпечаток тяжелых времен. — А когда пришло время выбирать специализацию между рыцарем и крестоносцем, я выбрал более безопасный вариант.

— Крестоносец безопаснее рыцаря? — Коннор спросил, и его легкое прикосновение к руке было в тысячи раз лучше любых слов сожаления, которые обычно следовали после рассказа о прошлом Рика. Именно из-за этих слов он когда-то перестал говорить правду, выдавая взамен глупости вроде «ради чести и отваги». — Впервые о таком слышу.

— Но это правда! Хоть и те и другие выезжают на миссии, и кажется, что крестоносцы берут более тяжелые — сражаясь с духами, нежитью и демонами — быть рыцарем куда опаснее. — Рик пояснил, ловя момент, чтобы захватить пальцы Коннора своими и сжать. — Все дело в манере боя, — он заговорчески поведал. — Рыцарей учат бить больно и быстро. Крестоносцев — больно, быстро, и прячась при этом за башенным щитом.

Коннор рассмеялся, грея сердце Рика звонким звуком и искренней улыбкой. Тут же попытался прикрыть рот, но трясущиеся плечи выдавали с головой, как и короткие мягкие всхлипы. 

— Не говори только никому об этом, это тайна, — заговорщический тон Рика вызвал новый приступ едва сдерживаемого хохота, под конец которого Коннор громко вздохнул и вытер ладонью глаза.

— Я никому не раскрою твой секрет, — пообещал Коннор и схватил со стола свой стакан, делая несколько жадных глотков. Вспомнив о собственном напитке, Рик повторил его действия, с интересом чувствуя как вслед за легким сладким соком по горлу прокатилась огненная волна алкоголя. — Правда, я слышал, что крестоносцы и паладины специализируются на копьях.

— Правильно слышал.

— Тогда почему — меч? — Коннор опустил взгляд и указал двумя пальцами на ножны, висящие на поясе Рика.

— Две причины, — Рик сделал еще глоток и поставил стакан на стол, осторожно вытягивая ноги, стараясь не толкнуть случайно коленом Коннора. — Элементальная магия и доступность. Нужное копье добыть гораздо сложнее, чем клинок, и зачастую это копье нельзя использовать вместе со щитом. А как я уже объяснял…

— Башенный щит — наше все. Но звучит так, что хотя бы одно копье у тебя в хранилище есть. — Упершись локтями в столешницу, Коннор глянул на Рика и усмехнулся. — Покажешь мне его как-нибудь вечерком?

— После того, как разберусь с нереидами, — не подумав ляпнул Рик и покраснел, увидев разочарование на лице Коннора. Слишком запоздало до него дошло, о каком именно копье тот говорил. Слишком запоздало.

— Я приму это за обещание, — Коннор выдохнул и снова улыбнулся, разглядывая алые пятна на щеках Рика. Слава Одину, а ведь мог решить, что это была попытка его отшить. — Как тогда обстоят дела с ними?

— Медленно, но уверенно. Сам видел, сколько ресурсов я приношу каждый раз — и это я зачистил только половину пещеры.

Поняв, что глупо упустил свой шанс на что-то более серьезное, чем держание за руки и скромные объятия, Рик вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Та тут же жалобно скрипнула под его весом, но выдержала. Небольшой пляжный бар, куда затащил его Коннор, был явно рассчитан на щуплых коренных жителей, что, впрочем, только добавляло их свиданию шарма.

— Но я не думаю, что бум рождаемости у нереид вышел из-за злого умысла.

— Тогда тебе осталось найти доказательство этого и ты закроешь задание, — Коннор протянул и Рик согласно кивнул.

— Верно. Только Мао не такая маленькая, как кажется. Но ради тебя я постараюсь поскорее с этим всем разобраться.

— О, мой рыцарь! Прости, я хотел сказать — мой паладин, — плечи Коннора снова задрожали от нелепой пьяной шутки.

А еще Рик солгал. Точнее, не открыл Коннору, что нашел доказательство своей теории. Да и не одно: узкий коридор в который он забрел несколькими часами ранее был прямо усеян гнездами. Чистыми от демонического влияния, и не похожими на результат экспериментов. Если и было какое-то внешнее влияние, то либо по-случайности, либо с добрым умыслом (который как обычно повернулся боком). Для задания хватило бы и этого, сотрудники Кафра бы занялись дальнейшим расследованием сами. Но Рик куда эффективнее снижал количество нереид к норме, у него уже были свои теории случившегося, и лишние пару дней его пребывания в Комодо определенно никому не вредили.

  
  


***

  
  


— Добрый день, господин Ричард, — в Конноре все идеально, когда он здоровается с Риком, от мягкого каштанового завитка на лбу, до белоснежных коротких ботинок. Идеально и фальшиво. Рик видит раздражение в плотно сжатых зубах, фальш в слишком широкой улыбке, усталость в частном моргании покрасневших глаз.

— Чем я могу помочь?

— Привет, — он поздоровался в ответ и подошел ближе, становясь у самой стойки. Сегодня Рику получилось выйти из пещеры раньше полуночи, искупаться в горячей воде и привести себя в порядок как раз к концу смены Коннора. — Тяжелый день?

— Я не могу ни подтвердить, ни отвергнуть эти слова, — Коннор мягко сказал, а затем вопросительно поднял брови и постучал обтянутым в белую ткань перчатки пальцем по стойке. Напомнил, что вообще-то еще работает

— Я подумал, что тебе будет интересно прогуляться со мной, когда я сухой и приятно пахну, — губы Коннора дернулись в едва сдерживаемой улыбке, знаменуя победу. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Рик уперся ладонью совсем рядом с рукой Коннора и позволил себе осторожно нависнуть над ним. — И не в четыре утра. Тебе определенно нужно больше спать.

Коннор тут же нахмурился, недовольный его замечанием, но ничего не сказал и только вздохнул. Глянув на часы поверх плеча Рика, он снова постучал пальцем по стойке, а затем, словно украдкой, осторожно сплел их пальцы вместе.

— Еще двадцать минут, — он прошептал, потянувшись навстречу, пока его губы не оказались в опасной близости от уха Рика. — Подожди в кресле, пожалуйста?

Горячее дыхание так сладко обожгло кожу, что Рик на мгновение потерял способность внятно говорить. Но он понял идею, подумал, что наверное в офисе есть какая-то магическая слежка, и отрывисто кивнул, отступая назад. 

— Да, я подожду. Подожду, да, — он пробормотал и оглянулся по сторонам, не сразу находя нужное кресло. А когда нашел, то поспешил упасть в него, и закинуть ногу на ногу, поправляя так предательски окрепший член. — Возможно ты расскажешь, как прошел твой день, пока я тут?..

Коннор покосился на него, благо зона ожидания была совсем рядом со стойкой, и отрицательно покачал головой, одними губами что-то ему говоря. Не умея читать по губам, и воображая в тот момент далеко не невинные слова, Рик поднял брови. Он был уже готов упасть в уныние, как Коннор все же заговорил, доставая откуда-то коробку с карточками заданий и начиная неспешно их сортировать.

— Я родился тут, в Комодо. Вы наверное это уже знаете, господин Ричард, — он тихо заговорил, моментально очаровывая Рика магией своего голоса. Даже не важно было, что говорил он с излишней формальностью и почти как робот-автоматон корпорации Киеля Хайре. — Моя мать — настоящий коренной житель города.

Он глянул коротко на Рика, позволяя себе маленькую улыбку.

— Надеюсь, вы скоро познакомитесь… Но я не об этом. Мой отец, вот с чего я хочу начать. Я не знал его, да и мать, честно говоря, тоже. Так часто тут бывает, когда путешественник остается на одну или две ночи у одинокой женщины.

Рик кивнул, слушая внимательно через приятное оцепенение. Он мог слушать Коннора часами, а теперь — собирался выслушать до конца и запомнить каждое его слово, счастливый, что Коннор решил поделиться чем-то определенно важным для себя.

— Я даже не удивлюсь, если Вы встречали его где-то, он тоже был из столичных. По крайней мере, по его словам. — Коннор сказал это и задумался немного. Вздохнул и махнул рукой, словно отгоняя назойливую муху. — Но это тоже не так важно. Важно то, что он оставил после себя — истории. О мире за этим океаном и этими скалами. О монстрах, которых никогда тут не встретишь. О героях.

Коннор снова замолчал и Рик с трудом поборол желание подняться и взять его за руку. А может и сразу обнять, привлекая к себе. Возможно поцеловать в надутые губы, стирая невидимую границу целомудрия между ними.

— Сейчас, на самом-то деле, я могу все это услышать от любого приезжего, главное вовремя подсесть за столик да угостить чем-то, — когда Коннор снова заговорил, его голос звучал менее приглушенно и куда более уверенно. Словно молчаливое присутствие Рика давало ему силы. — Но впервые я услышал их от матери, когда она укладывала меня спать. Пусть на одну ночь, но эти слова покорили ее сердце, и ее лицо словно светилось, когда она пересказывала эти истории мне. До сих пор светится, когда мы сидим с ней у моря и вспоминаем их.

— И, наверное из-за этих историй, я рос с мыслью, что хочу увидеть солнце. Увидеть мир. Только вот незадача, если сказать о таком любому местному — в лучшем случае примут за сумасшедшего.

— Но ты не сумасшедший, — Рик пробормотал, с неожиданным осознанием. — И поэтому ты спрашивал у меня столько раз о приеме в Гильдию Путешественников. 

— О нет, господин Ричард, — Коннор подмигнул ему, пряча отсортированный ящик с заданиями обратно под стойку. — Я всего лишь скромный человек, который хочет поступить в Геффенскую Академию Магии. Даже мечтает об этом.

За окном взорвался салют, напоминая им обоим об отложенном свидании.

— Пойдем, — Рик решительно встал и протянул Коннору руку. — Испытания в Гильдии, экзамены в Академии, я расскажу тебе все.

  
  


***

  
  


Спеша донести важные новости, Рик едва смыл зеленую кровь с лица, прежде чем ринуться вниз по улице. Распугивая прохожих и придерживая клинок, чтобы ножны не бились о бедро, он в считанные минуты добежал до своей цели и ввалился в офис Кафра. Там Сампагуита встретила его безразличным взглядом, словно к ней по десять раз ко дню так бесцеремонно ломились в дверь. Возможно, так оно и было, но Рику некогда было об этом думать — он подошел к стойке и извлек из своего магического хранилища кусок доски, несколько кусочков скорлупы, и чудом уцелевшие склянки с зельем.

— Я нашел причину вашей проблемы с нереидами, — он сказал, останавливая пространственное заклинание. — В одном из туннелей Мао я впервые обнаружил гнездо нереид. И продвигаясь глубже стал находить их чаще, пока они практически не начали попадаться на каждом шагу.

— Эта скорлупа из гнезд? — Сампагуита уточнила, доставая из кармана передника блокнот с карандашом. Мгновение, и она уже записывала за Риком его слова.

— Да. Я решил, что Кафра будет лучше знать, что делать с ними.

— Правильное решение. Что дальше?

— Практически в конце тоннеля я нашел разбитую тележку. Судя по всему, она принадлежала приключенцу-алхимику, довольно высокого уровня, — он взял со стойки обломок потемневшей доски и перевернул его, показывая Сампагуите выжженную печать Кафра. — Предполагаю, что он попался на глаза редкой в то время нереиде и безуспешно попытался сбежать от нее. Не знаю, что случилось дальше, но монстру досталось все содержимое его тележки, включая эти зелья.

Рик положил обломок и поднял одну из склянок, оттирая ее немного от мокрой пещерной грязи, чтобы лучше стало видно красное, близкое к оранжевому, содержимое.

— Зелья бесстрашия? Самодельные?

— Они самые, на крышках нет опознавательного герба. Вероятно, алхимик был неосторожен и не имел помощи своего гомункула.

— Интересная гипотеза, или?.. — Сампагуита перестала писать и выжидающе уставилась на него, постукивая карандашом о бумагу.

— Я проверил на одной нереиде. Зелье вызывает у них подобие гона и повышенной агрессии.

Сампагуита записала и эти слова, задумчиво хмурясь. Глянув наконец-то на Рика, она спрятала блокнот обратно в карман передника и наклонилась за стойку, доставая оттуда карточку с его заданием.

— Я благодарю Вас за помощь, господин Ричард. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы наши сотрудники разобрались с последующими действиями. — Сказав это, девушка перечитала условия задания на карточке и подарила Рику вежливую улыбку, прежде чем прижать палец к его магической печати, рисуя поверх нее зелёный знак согласия. — На Ваш счет было перечислено пятьсот тысяч зени. Вы подтверждаете транзакцию?

Уже отточенным до автоматизма движением, Рик поднял руку, призывая заклинанием окошко с его финансами, по стандартной процедуре проверяя слова сотрудницы.

— Подтверждаю.

— Спасибо, что пользуетесь услугами Корпорации Кафра, — Сампагуита сложила руки перед собой и чинно поклонилась. — Я могу еще чем-нибудь помочь, господин Ричард?

«Перестань меня так называть, для начала», — недовольно промелькнуло в голове, но Рик тут же отогнал эту мысль, помня о более важном деле.

— Ты не подскажешь, где я могу найти Коннора?

Спокойное лицо сотрудницы Кафра сменилось недоумением, затем подозрением, а еще через несколько долгих секунд — осознанием. Наблюдая за этой картиной на ее лице, Рик неловко сжал рукоять меча и прочистил горло, не зная, что ответить ей, в случае ответного вопроса. Насколько детально он может описать ей ситуацию? Знает ли Сампагуита вообще об ориентации Коннора? Хочет ли Коннор, чтобы она знала, об их отношениях?

И тут же облегченно выдохнул, когда девушка вежливо ответила:

— Он сейчас должен отдыхать на причале рядом с Золотой Медузой.

Узнав имя заведения, Рик поблагодарил ее и поспешил откланяться, собираясь отлично отпраздновать начало своего отпуска.

  
  


***

  
  


Золотая Медуза была именно тем маленьким и не примечательным пляжным баром, куда Коннор часто водил Рика. Найти его среди других подобных не составляло труда, даже если медузами и золотом в том заведении и не пахло: он стоял вдалеке от людных мест, освещался натуральным огнем и постоянно пах чем-то жареным. Другое дело обстояло с причалом. Если немного пройти от бара, то начинался целый ряд тонких причалов, выступающих в спокойные воды океана, украшенных разномастными лодочками. Для прогулок, для рыбалки, для ныряния — о чем могли только пожелать туристы, все это можно было найти в Комодо.

Рик по сути тоже был туристом, и желая найти Коннора, обнаружил его на пятом по счету причале. Выхватывая в белом магическом свете фонарей сначала его тонкую фигуру, а затем устало падая рядом, он тоже свесил ноги с досок и украдкой сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоить колотящееся после дикого бега сердце. Коннор же молча смотрел на него все это время, немного напуганный от неожиданности, и сильно удивленный действиями и внешним видом Рика.

— Что-то случилось? — он спросил, наклоняясь ближе, шаря глазами в поисках ранений. Но Рик просто улыбнулся и мотнул головой из стороны в сторону.

— Хотел поскорее тебя найти.

— Меня? — Коннор переспросил, задирая брови. — В такой спешке? У тебя точно ничего не случилось?

— Тебя. Я закрыл задание, — Рик выдохнул, а когда Коннор нахмурился, поспешил добавить, — и теперь у меня отпуск. Могу делать, что хочу, когда хочу.

— И первым делом, ты нашел меня… Интересно.

Коннор заметно расслабился, когда все встало на свои места, и улыбнулся, хватая белыми пальцами воротник рубашки Рика. Притянул рывком к себе — хотя сам Рик ни на секунду не сопротивлялся, неотрывно глядя в почти черные в полумгле глаза Коннора. Их губы встретились под свист взлетающего фейерверка, и разомкнулись, углубляя поцелуй, когда он взорвался в небе огненным цветком. Лаская язык, прихватывая его губами, Рик обнял Коннора за талию и крепко притянул к себе, наслаждаясь тонким и сильным телом в руках. Горячим, живым, желанным. Никогда прежде он не желал так сильно быть с кем-то. Просто быть. Просто рядом. Без капли сексуального подтекста.

В небе взорвался второй фейерверк, третий, а они все целовались, дыша тяжело, неловко толкаясь носами и посмеиваясь с этой неловкости. Рука Коннора так и сжимала воротник Рика, а вторая нашла свое место на широких плечах, судорожно сжимая их.

Коннор сладко застонал и четвертый взрыв украл у Рика конец этого звука. Заворчав недовольно, он дернул Коннора на свои колени, пытаясь удобнее повернуться к нему, и сам Коннор выгнулся, раздвинул ноги…

И они оба оказались в теплой воде, пережив пугающее мгновение свободного полета. Отпустив друг друга, каждый по очереди всплыл на поверхность, кашляя и отплевываясь, пока мелкие волны вокруг них окрашивались в разные цвета салюта.

— Это было одновременно восхитительно, — Коннор вздохнул, загребая воду руками. — И просто отвратительно.

— Я разделяю твой сантимент, — Рик рассмеялся, убирая мокрые волосы с лица, и повернулся к причалу. Он ухватился за край и закряхтел, поднимая себя из воды. Уже там он поспешил протянуть руку Коннору и поднять к себе, такого же мокрого и несчастного.

— Как насчет… Подсушиться в баре? Твоем любимом?

— В Медузе? — Коннор глянул на него, пытаясь выжать край своей рубашки и с улыбкой кивнул. — Что ж, это должно исправить нашу… Оплошность.

Оплошность. Рик снова рассмеялся, уже куда тише, и обнял Коннора за плечи, уводя его от опасного-опасного края досок.

  
  


***

  
  


Как бы Рику не хотелось навсегда остаться в Комодо, его ждали в Пронтере, и присяга Одину не позволяла просто так уйти в отставку. Как и ноющая совесть, которая то и дело напоминала, что монстры никогда не ждут, и демоны все время ищут лазейки в их мир, и что он — один из немногих защитников высокого уровня. Но у него был заслуженный отпуск, две недели отдыха и сказки в мире вечной ночи, которые он намеревался провести с максимальным размахом.

Как назло, сказка оборвалась, едва закончилась первая неделя. Пришедшее из Пронтеры письмо призывало немедленно вернуться. Ослушаться Рик не мог, и даже обещанная компенсация за прерванный отдых не грела сердце. Он был на пороге рождения чего-то прекрасного, что изменило бы его жизнь в лучшую сторону, сделало бы ее полнее и ярче. И это письмо… Проведя несколько тяжелых часов, просто глядя на немой рок, заключенный в строчках чернил на бумаге, Рик собрался с духом и отправился в офис Кафра.

Коннор встретил его счастливой искренней улыбкой, совершенно не стесняясь магических камер в помещении. Но улыбка эта вскоре спала с его лица, когда Рик не нашел в себе сил ответить.

— Господин Ричард?.. — Голос у Коннора напуганный, отчего непроизвольно сжало сердце. Рик не хотел его пугать, как и не хотел его расстраивать. Но отказ от возврата мог быть воспринят как мятеж: отступники от клятвы моментально становились преступниками в глазах церкви. И все кто помогал преступнику… 

— Прости, — он громко вздохнул, отгоняя пугающую мысль. Его мать и Коннор будут в порядке. Даже если Коннор скорее всего просто забудет его, как красивый временный роман. — К сожалению, мне нужно вернуться в Пронтеру раньше срока. Приказ…

— Когда? — Коннор прервал его, даже не дожидаясь конца объяснения. Лицо его застыло страной маской решительности, даже если сжатые в кулаки руки откровенно дрожали на разделяющей их деревянной стойке.

— Через два часа.

Глядя на эти руки, Рик протянул к ним свои, чувствуя острую боль и сожаление. Он хотел сжать их, успокоить, пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Хотя бы себе, не зная, чего ожидать от Коннора. Но Коннор не дал ему это сделать, он рванулся вперед, хватая за локти с такой силой, что наверняка на том месте вскоре расцветут синяки.

— Пожалуйста… Подари мне один из этих часов.

И было в его голосе столько мольбы и отчаяния, что Рик не раздумывая сжал его в объятиях, целуя лихорадочно такое красивое лицо. Коннор хныкнул и через несколько мгновений повернул голову, встречая Рика на полпути, агрессивно и жадно. Несмотря на это, он был податливым и мягким в руках Рика, подставляя себя под нетерпеливые ласки. И, ох, как Рик ждал это, как жаждал обратной нежности. Касаясь спины, он чувствовал ладони на своей груди, сжимая полные ягодицы сквозь оранжевые шорты — как пальцы тянут волосы на затылке, вскармливая огонь возбуждения так сильно, что только стойка прикрывала массивный бугор в его штанах.

— Коннор, — он выдохнул, разрывая поцелуй, невольно глядя на мокрые и алые губы перед собой, с трудом сдерживая желание укусить, сделать их еще больше, еще краснее.

— Идем, — словно читая мысли Рика, Коннор улыбнулся, показывая зубы, и вывернулся из жадных рук. Не успел Рик опомниться, как часть стойки была поднята, а свет в офисе выключен. В наступившем мраке, Коннор слишком ловко схватил Рика за руку, умело заводя его к себе, и толкнул скрытую ранее за декоративной бамбуковой панелью дверь.

— Ты видишь?.. — Рик охнул, на ходу поправляя член. Казалось, что еще немного, и он либо бесславно кончит в штаны, либо порвет их силой своего желания.

— Ты нет? — Коннор спросил в ответ, заводя в небольшое помещение и закрывая за ними дверь. — Прости, секунду.

Он что-то сделал, неразличимое в темноте, и над их головами зажегся ласковый голубой свет. Теперь Рик увидел, что Коннор завел его в небольшой склад, на высоких стеллажах которого стояли разные зелья, травы, магические расходники и местами даже блестели драгоценные камни. Но это было не столь важно, как сам Коннор, растрепанный и жаждущий ласк. Шагнув вперед, Рик прижал его спиной к двери и поцеловал, вылизывая распухшие губы. Отвечая с не меньшим рвением, Коннор моментально потянулся к его ремню, ловко расстегивая и роняя на пол с громким стуком. Легкие штаны упали сами и Рик застонал вслух, откидывая голову, когда Коннор нетерпеливо сжал его сквозь трусы.

— Ого, — это все, что он сказал в итоге, бесцеремонно ощупывая пульсирующий от желания член.

— Коннор, — Рик зарычал в предупреждении и тот тихо рассмеялся, убирая руки. Завозился, развязывая узелки на шортах, которые Рик даже не мечтал распутать в полумраке (и с колотящим в висках возбуждении). Давая ему этот момент, он оглянулся по сторонам, понимая, что на одном желании далеко не уедешь, и схватил стоявшее поблизости лечебное зелье.

— Смотри, я готов, — Коннор снова рассмеялся, нервно и задыхаясь. Он избавился от шорт и передника, оставшись в одной рубашке и чулках, показывая стоящий член, и от одного этого вида у Рика сильнее потемнело в глазах.

— Ты превосходен, — он хрипло заявил и погладил белоснежное бедро. Тут же сжал, когда Коннор зачем-то попытался развернуться. — Стой! Зачем?..

— Ты не?..

Коннор сам выглядел удивленным, но так и не закончил свой вопрос. Рик не дал ему, сильнее зажимая между собой и стеной, вдыхая жадно запах его кожи, впитывая источаемый худым телом жар.

— Хочу видеть тебя. Целовать. Можно?

Спрашивая, Рик одной рукой гладил бедро Коннора, второй же умело раскупорил зелье.

— Ах… — Коннор охнул, сам вжался в него, обнимая за шею, и судорожно кивнул. — Можно!

Получив свой ответ, Рик не мешкая приподнял его за талию, отрывая от стены, и вылил все содержимое склянки между округлых ягодиц, роняя ее после на пол. Та звякнула, не разбившись, и покатилась прочь, а Рик уже гладил горячую кожу, втирал целебное зелье в сжатые мышцы. Первый палец вошел легко, Коннор лишь охнул и толкнулся мокрым от родной смазки членом в живот. Найдя это слишком милым, Рик чмокнул его в щеку, и наградил вторым пальцем, растягивая изнутри, скользя по гладким стенкам.

Совсем скоро Коннор заныл, царапнул шею Рика тупыми ногтями, едва ли не дрожа в его руках. Поцеловав его снова, Рик вынул пальцы, и ухватился за край своих трусов, с шипением освобождая свой стояк. Используя остатки зелья, он смазал себя и легко поднял Коннора, вжимая лопатками в дверь.

— Рик… — Тот шепнул, глядя прямо в глаза из-под ресниц, и обнял бедрами за талию, притягивая к себе. Ближе, ближе, пока между ними совсем не осталось места.

Внутри Коннора было невозможно узко, жарко, и каждый поцелуй с ним казался слаще любого тропического фрукта. Рик толкался, ошалев от наслаждения, а Коннор вторил ему, подмахивая с тихими, очаровательными стонами. Дышал тяжело, всхлипывал, когда Рик врезался грубее, цеплялся ногтями за плечи, и Рик… Плыл, таял, плавился от ощущений и эмоций. Старался поцеловать каждый сантиметр шеи, но сбивался, смазывал, начинал сначала уже с другой стороны. Он хватал Коннора губами за мочку уха, а Коннор в ответ кусал его подбородок. Закатывал глаза, хватал ртом воздух, сжимал крепче бедрами, ловя следующий толчок.

Травяной аромат зелья смешался с запахами секса, наполняя легкие с каждым вдохом, но на языке все равно чувствовался сладкий вкус. Солоноватый от пота и уникальный, Рик слизывал его с обнаженного горла, а Коннор беспомощно стонал, зажав его волосы в ладони. И с каждым вырванным звуком Рик словно возносился выше, и одновременно падал в самые пучины, горел, сгорал, возрождался, со шлепками вгоняя себя быстрее в податливое, жадное тепло. Бедра свело, живот, сдавило глотку, выпуская воздух утробным стоном, и Рик перехватил Коннор одной рукой. Сжал второй его член — и не успел ничего сделать, как с громким вскриком Коннора по пальцам потекла горячая сперма.

На мгновение, мир словно перестал существовать. По телу прокатилась волна статики, в ушах невыносимо зашумело и потемнело в глазах. Один вдох, второй, все тело содрогнулось и Рик вернулся к жизни прижимаясь лицом к плечу Коннора, пока его оргазм откатывал назад, оставляя за собой приятные мурашки. Медленно опустившись на колени, Рик посильнее прижал к себе все еще подрагивающего Коннора, ощущая как за физической разрядкой, начали требовать выхода эмоции. Нужно было привести их обоих в порядок, одеться, вернуться в гостиницу, но Рик жадно цеплялся за каждую секунду вместе.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось.

Он наконец-то собрался с силами и Коннор замер. Выпрямился, заглядывая Рику в лицо темными и отчего-то кажущимися мокрыми в неясном свете глазами.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это просто был рабочий роман. Даже если я уеду, я хочу быть частью твоей жизни.

— Ты говоришь такие безумные вещи… — Коннор улыбнулся, погладил Рика по плечам. Не веря. То ли ему, то ли самому себе.

— Знаю. Но. — Рик вздохнул и подцепил со своей шеи тонкую цепочку. Снял ее, показывая Коннору маленький серебряный крестик. — Ты знаешь, что это?

— Символ веры. И… — Коннор нервно облизнул губы. — Подарок твоей матери.

— А теперь и мое обещание вернуться к тебе.

Рик надел цепочку на Коннора, осторожно, стараясь не зацепиться за уши. Тот шокировано уставился на него, коснулся крестика, уютно легшего на грудь.

— Ты и вправду безумец, — Коннор рассмеялся и откинул голову назад, разрывая зрительный контакт. — Но, наверное именно поэтому меня так к тебе тянет.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Не найдя больше слов, Рик дернул Коннора на себя и поцеловал его надутые губы.

  
  


***

  
  


Рик обещал Коннору вернуться как можно раньше в Комодо. Обещал писать, присылать почтовой птицей сувениры. Хранить верность, помнить, и лелеять растущие с каждым днем чувства. Коннор смеялся, когда Рик обещал это. Плакал, когда тот уходил. Не обещал ничего взамен, но сжимал крестик на груди, как самое бесценное сокровище.

Но жизнь, как обычно, имела свои планы. Месяц, другой. Письма летели с одного конца в другой, а Рик был ни на день ближе к тому, чтобы снова увидеть Коннора, услышать его звонкий смех. Через полгода между письмами могло пройти больше двух недель, и Рика изнутри ела неясная тревога. А затем коммуникация и вовсе оборвалась — срочный созыв, демоническое исчадие появившееся в Гласт Хейме требовало всех сил и многих жизней.

Вернувшись через месяц с поля боя, Рик первым делом проверил почту, и окаменел с открытым письмом в руках.

  
  


***

  
  


По сравнению с Пронтерой, Геффен был маленьким городом. Но величественность Академии Магии с лихвой компенсировала это, возвышаясь в самом центре огромным белым конусом у самой верхушки которого парили волшебные кристаллы. Вокруг Академии, как ступени, кругами шли улицы города, с их небольшими аккуратными домами и магазинами. И то ли из-за особенностей почвы, то из-за того, что на этом месте раньше была столица королевства альвов, Геффения, но даже воздух звенел в Геффене от магии. Чем пользовались разные торговцы и ремесленники, продавая магические компоненты, создавая лучшее элементальное оружие (и тут же его продавая), или просто навязывая туристам стеклянные побрякушки под видом амулетов. Рик не первый раз был в Геффене, явно не последний, но его все равно удивляло количество людей одетых в мантии и остроконечные шляпы. Они словно специально сбрасывали нормальную одежду и наряжались в этот чудаковатый наряд, стоило только пересечь границу города.

И как назло, Рику нужно было найти одного такого человека. В дурацкой шляпе, дурацкой мантии и… С дурацкими солнечными очками, как он понял, найдя упомянутый в последнем письме фонарный столб.

— Коннор! — Сам не желая того выкрикнул он и сорвался с места, громыхая доспехом, как страшное чудище. И, к немыслимой радости, человек обернулся, улыбнулся, и развел широко руки, приглашая к себе.

Под ярким солнцем, настоящим и жгучим в это время года, Коннор выглядел едва ли не призраком, но он был настоящим, живым, и все так же пах чем-то сладким и родным. Подхватив его на руки, Рик первым делом проверил это, тычась носом в шею под заливистый смех.

— Ох, Рик, Рик, — вырывалось между смешками, и Рику самому хотелось то смеяться, то плакать от счастья и облегчения. А то и все сразу. Вместо этого он в итоге опустил Коннора на землю и заткнул крепким поцелуем, окружив буквально стальными объятиями.

— Ты… Ты маленький, коварный засранец, — наконец-то Рик нашел в себе силы оторваться от Коннора и снова его разглядеть, замечая, что в таком освещении его глаза выглядят как топленое какао, без единого следа красноты. Если не считать невольные слезы, которые тот старательно утирал.

— Зато у меня вышел прекрасный сюрприз для тебя. Не так ли?

— Вышел, — Рик без сомнения согласился и сдернул с руки перчатку, чтобы без преград коснутся мягкой щеки Коннора. Погладить ее, утереть новую слезинку. Притянуть еще разок к себе, чмокая дрожащую улыбку. — Самый восхитительный.

— И он все еще у меня, — Коннор выдохнул, словно не в силах замолчать и дать Рику насладиться поцелуем. Запустил пальцы под воротник мантии (которая вблизи оказалась очень тонкой и воздушной), выуживая на свет серебряный крестик. — Ты хочешь?..

— Нет.

Рик резко мотнул головой и сжал его ладонь, заставляя спрятать крестик обратно. А потом замер, колеблясь.

— Только если ты не хочешь?..

— Я? Рик, я очень тебя хочу, — Коннор глянул на него поверх очков. Надул щеки, неожиданно краснея, и выдохнул:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ох, — мозг Рика словно прибило его собственным щитом. А потом еще разок, и он сам залился краской, чувствуя как сердце пытается выскочить из груди, сквозь кирасу, и прямо на пыльную улицу. — Я тебя. Тоже. Давно?..

— Это вопрос, или утверждение? Неважно.

Коннор снова рассмеялся и как подкошенный упал на грудь Рика. Он едва успел поймать его, не дай Один еще зашибется, и бережно обнял, баюкая в руках. Его сокровище. Его любовь.

— Неважно. Мы теперь вместе. Пронтера совсем рядом.

— И мне надо всего пару месяцев, чтобы закончить обучение. После…

— После нас не разлучит ничто, — Рик поклялся и опустил голову, в который раз целуя Коннора и наслаждаясь сладким-сладким тропическим вкусом.

Вкусом счастья.

  
  
  



End file.
